


Promises

by jordieey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Marriage doubts, Not Canon Compliant, Zuko's mother not mentioned, Zuko's self-worth issues, Zutara, hope no one's ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Katara has some doubts about whether she and Zuko are ready for marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this, and that no one's out of character.

Zuko was always promising her things, and buying her things, and giving her gifts, and…well, you get the picture. 

At first, Katara had thought it was sweet—the way Zuko had seemed to enjoy spoiling her, showing her the finer things in life, but eventually it had began to get overwhelming. And then a bit annoying. 

It had taken Katara longer than she would have liked to finally see the reason behind Zuko’s promises. It wasn't necessarily just because he loved her—though she knew he did—but, rather, he seemed to be in constant fear that, one day, Katara would leave him. When Katara had finally figured it out, three months into their relationship, she had given herself a solid smack on the head.

Really, it should have been obvious, Katara thought. Zuko always promised her that he would never try to hold her back from anything, that he would buy her anything she wanted, that, when they got married, they could have however many or however little children she wanted. They could even adopt, he said, if she didn’t want to… Zuko hadn’t finished that sentence, but the meaning had been there, leaving Katara in a state of disbelief.  
How could he even think that Katara wouldn’t want to be married to him? In all ways that the word implied. 

But apparently Zuko wasn’t aware of just how deeply Katara loved him—that she had been mildly attracted to him since the first moment she’d seen him, and had fallen for him when he’d helped find the man who killed her mother. 

Katara had seen the look in Zuko’s eyes when he’d proposed to her. He’d seemed to be begging her to yes, all the while doubting she would. As if there the thought of saying no had even crossed her mind, Katara scoffed internally. What, with how utterly in love she was with him, her answer should have been obvious. Apparently it wasn’t to Zuko.

And then there was that time, about a month ago, when Katara had voiced her desire to visit her old home, the Southern Water Tribe. Katara had thought it would be wise just to get away for a while, to reflect on whether or not she and Zuko really were ready for marriage, though of course she didn’t say this to him. There’d just been this look in Zuko’s eyes when she had brought up the trip, as if he had expected her to leave and never return. That didn’t stop him from buying her more gifts in her absence, though. 

That was how Katara found herself sitting in Iroh’s quarters that night—having failed to come to a decision about her and Zuko’s upcoming wedding—drinking dandelion tea. Which, despite her earlier wariness, wasn’t actually that bad. 

“More tea?” asked a kind voice, breaking Katara out of her musings. The waterbender glanced down at her cup in surprise, realizing it was, indeed, empty. 

“Sure,” Katara accepted. She allowed Iroh to pour the tea, and then added a spoonful of sugar, waterbending the beverage into a small whirlpool to stir it. She took a sip.

“Tell me, Katara, what troubles you?” Iroh inquired, effectively bringing the young woman’s attention to him. His face was a mask of concern, making Katara’s heart warm. This, she thought, is Zuko’s true father. The man who she would call her father-in-law. 

Katara’s hesitation lasted only a few seconds. Because Iroh’s kind face was openly concerned, expressing his worry for her, and Katara knew she could tell him anything without fear of harsh recrimination. 

“It’s…Zuko,” she explained slowly.

Iroh raised a bushy grey eyebrow. “What of my nephew?”

Katara sighed before explaining further. “I’m not sure if he’s ready for marriage. I’ve been thinking that maybe I should call it off, or at least postpone it.” Seeing Iroh’s face fall into an even deeper frown, Katara exclaimed,  
“I’m not going to leave him!” By the spirits, that was the last thing she wanted. “But…it’s just…” she trailed off, searching for the right words. 

“He’s just so insecure,” Katara began slowly. “Zuko always buys me things, makes promises, as if he’s trying to convince me to stay.” Her hands clenched around her mug. “Doesn’t he understand that I won’t?” she all but growled. “Doesn’t he know how much I love him!” 

A warm hand settled atop Katara’s own, an she her eyes back up the older man’s. “Calm yourself, my dear,” Iroh urged softly. His words made Katara distinctly aware of her tea, which had turned into a violent whirlpool in response to her anger. Eyebrows furrowing, Katara made a conscious effort to settle the movement. She glanced back up and apologized.

“Nonsense, Katara,” Iroh said, easily dismissing her apology. He patted her hand once, face turning grave. “But you must understand, my dear, Zuko has been through much pain—too much for someone his age. His mother left him when he was but a child, his father burned and exiled him, and he and Azula were never close. If Zuko acts as if he expects you to leave, too, then I assure you, it is for a good reason.” 

Hearing Iroh’s words, Katara felt guilt eat away at her. Maybe she should just go through with the wedding, she pondered. She and Zuko could work out the problems later, after they were married.

But no, that wasn’t right. Zuko clearly wasn’t ready for marriage, despite what he might think. Reaching up to lightly clasp her engagement necklace, Katara came to a decision.

“Thank you, Iroh,” she said, standing up. “This helped a lot.” She gave the old man a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out of the room, hearing Iroh chuckle lightly and say, “You’re very welcome, Katara.” 

Katara rushed through the halls of the Fire Nation Kingdom, hand still holding her pendant, and only released it when she approached Zuko’s office, where he was undoubtedly doing some paperwork. Steeling herself, she opened the door and entered.

Zuko was indeed doing paperwork, hunched over his desk as he read something intently. Katara’s breath caught at the sight of him. 

The flickering flames both illuminated Zuko’s face and cast shadows on it. His black hair nearly blended in with the darkness behind him. Zuko’s scar was clearly invisible in the orange light, and Katara thought she had never seen anyone so beautiful. 

“Katara?” Zuko said, looking up in surprise. “What are doing here?” he asked, almost adorably confused. Katara stifled a fond smile.

“We need to talk,” Katara stated, forcing herself to sound stern. Then, glancing at the window, she added, “And then you need to come to bed.” Zuko had a bad habit of working himself ragged these days. 

Said king sat against the backrest of his chair, eyes suddenly wary. “What about?”

Katara drew in a slow breath, gathering all of her resolve. “Zuko,” she said calmly, “I want to postpone the wedding.” 

Katara didn’t miss the flash of pain in Zuko’s eyes, the way his hand tightened minimally around the quill. “I see.” 

“No, Zuko,” Katara consoled him, reaching for his hand, “it’s not like that at all. I do want to marry you, you should know that.”

Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed. “Then why—“

“Because you’re not ready,” Katara cut him off. She saw Zuko open his mouth, ready to deny this claim, and beat him to it. “And don’t try to tell me otherwise. I love you, Zuko, but I can’t marry you when I know you’re not ready, when you constantly expect me to leave you.” She lightly touched her fingers under Zuko’s chin, and brought gaze to hers. “It’s not going to happen; not under any circumstances. And until you understand that, I want to postpones the wedding.” 

Zuko’s eyes stared into Katara’s, displaying some pain, confusion, and, eventually, acceptance. “I understand,” he murmured softy, leaning slight into Katara’s hand when she moved it to his cheek. “I’ll make the announcement tomorrow.” 

Katara smiled softly at Zuko, and slid off the desk and into his lap. Gently brushing his scar with her thumb, Katara cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him.

“I love you,” she declared gently, a warm glow appearing inside her when Zuko echoed her words back to her.

They had a lot of things to work on to work one before they could ever dream of marriage, but Katara knew without a doubt that they could do it. After all, they’d come this far.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope the ending didn't seemed rushed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
